Break your Poker face
by Storybelle
Summary: Sasuke's not happy when he finds out the school slut will be at Sakura's party. He gets drunk to make things easier and finds himself in the middle of a game with everything to lose...and all because Naruto wants to make a point. NaruSasu


"Sasuke!" Sasuke shoved the locker shut but it was too late to escape. Sakura skidded to a halt in front of him and giggling, held out an envelope. Sasuke took it from her with two fingers and held it up.

"What's this?" he asked.

"An invitation. To my party!" Sasuke eyed it in disgust. Not again. Sakura tried constantly to include him in cinema trips, Pizza express and parties. Sasuke gently rejected them all but he was getting irritated. She was determined, he'd give her that.

"Sakura, I've said before I don't really like parties," he said passing the envelope back to her. _And I don't like you either,_ he added silently. As childhood friends her open adoration had not been such a bother. It had come in useful sometimes even, persuading her to go along with the games he wanted to play but when they reached secondary school as the years passed by Sasuke feared that the small childhood crush had grown and grown and now he cursed himself for not doing anything to stop it.

If it weren't for her constant loyalty and generosity as a friend Sasuke would have rejected her outright like all the other girls. But memories of Sakura placing bandages over grazed knees when he was a child prevented that.

"Sasuke, please! One party. Just the one. You're my oldest friend and I really want you to be there," Sakura pleaded. Sasuke stared at the crisp white envelope. Usually Sakura took his rejections gracefully but it looked this time she was intent on him attending. And if he rejected her he'd look like a jerk. Great.

"Well," Sasuke said slowly. "When is it?" Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Friday. Starting at seven. Show up whenever you like." Sasuke took the envelope back from her and nodded. He could show up for an hour, make sure Sakura saw him and then vanish claiming some emergency.

"Fine. I suppose if my parents don't mind I could go for once," he shrugged, tucking the envelope into his bag. Sakura's joy was obvious.

"That's so great! Everyone's coming. Hinata and her cousin, Ino, Kiba, those friends of yours: that girl Karin and those two boys, Naruto..."

"Wait," Sasuke cut her off with a snarl. "Karin I can deal with but _Naruto?_! Are you out of your freaking mind?" Sakura firmly set her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

"What's so bad about it? He's my friend!" Sasuke spluttered for a moment in rage.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be hanging around with people like him!"

"He's a diplomat's son! How is that a bad influence?"

"He's a slut who sleeps with anyone who breathes!" Sasuke hissed. Sakura tossed back her long hair and got that expression that Sasuke knew meant she wouldn't change her mind, no matter how much he yelled.

"I like him," she said stubbornly. "What he does is none of my business and he's kind and funny and I wish you could see that!"

"I've seen the photos of the time he got caught in the public restroom with those two guys!" Sasuke couldn't believe her. Sakura was usually so rational. "He's a whore!"

"Oh, get over yourself!" Sakura yelled. "You should be more open-minded!" Sasuke opened and shut his mouth, hoping for a genius comeback but it was too late. Sakura had stridden past him, nose in the air, looking unusually pissed off.

Sasuke, ignoring the looks of the curious passer-bys, heavily leant his head against his locker.

"Problems, Sasuke?" Shikamaru drawled, who had noticed the end of their fight and come to investigate. Sasuke took no notice and continued to bang his forehead against the metal door.

"Go away," Sasuke mumbled. Shikamaru was a genius who rarely found anything that interested him but Sasuke's mood swings and pathetic attempts to act like a normal human being was one of them.

"Sakura again? I supposed she asked you to her party." Sasuke nodded.

"That's not the problem." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"It's not? You mean you're actually going?" he asked sceptically.

"Yes. But the problem is...Naruto," Sasuke snarled. Shikamaru leant against the row of red lockers and looked down at his friend's head.

"I don't know why you have such a problem with him, Sasuke. He's a decent guy. Promiscuous and makes a lot of noise, sure, but he's not bad." Sasuke rolled his eyes and yanked his head up.

"For God's sake! If a girl had a bad a reputation as he did none of you would touch her with a barge pole! Why does he get different rules?" Sasuke demanded and boiled internally when Shikamaru gave his typical lazy one shoulder shrug.

"Don't know. But you of all people should be more open minded, Sasuke." Sasuke groaned. Twice in one day was too much.

"You're just saying that because I'm...you know," Sasuke dropped his voice.

"Gay?" Shikamaru said in a normal tone, looking bemused when Sasuke looked panicked. "Yes, that too, but you do have a stick up your ass about people you consider beneath you."

"I do not!" Sasuke protested. "And keep your voice down! You're the only person that knows! Even people with the most accurate gaydar have no clue!" Shikamaru pointed to himself.

"Genius. Get over it. You've got to come out sooner or later, Sasuke."

"No, I don't," Sasuke said firmly as they turned and walked down the main hallway. "Know why? Cause if I did I'd be dead. If the female population didn't do it, my father would."

"So, what? You're going to go through life faking, eventually marry a girl, have children and live the rest of your life repressed and miserable?" Shikamaru asked, sounding doubtful.

"Until my father dies," Sasuke said sullenly. Shikamaru stared carefully at him.

"You're kidding." They stepped out of the front doors into the May sunshine. Girls sprawled across the front lawn with their shirts hitched up in an attempt to make the most of the sun. A group of boys kicked a football around and another was having a water fight. Despite the fact that it was Tuesday no one seemed the slightest bit interested in going home. Sasuke looked up at the sky and considered the only two choices he had.

"No," he said finally. "I'm not."

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Sasuke, lighten up," Shikamaru groaned as they made their way down the street. They were a little late so the road outside Sakura's house was already gridlocked by the time they'd arrived. With Sasuke's desire to make a quick exit he was suddenly grateful he hadn't come early and then found himself stuck here.

"Can't. Lifetime of repression and misery, remember?" Sasuke was dreading this. Already the noise began to grate on his nerves and said nerves were in tatters. There were many good reasons why he didn't come to parties.

"You can leave whenever, I'll get a lift with Kiba or somebody," Shikamaru said as Sakura's house came into sight. She'd clearly gone all out as the front was covered in balloons and streamers. Groups of people stood on the front lawn and by the gazebo chatting and holding drinks.

"Oh God," Sasuke groaned as they walked up the front steps. Despite the invitation Sakura had so carefully had handed out the front door was open and it looked like anyone could just walk in. Shikamaru, who was clearly having the same thought, said "It looks like our whole year is here."

Great. More people to avoid, Sasuke thought grouchily.

Sakura was the first to spot them and bounded down the stairs in her bright pink mini and silver heels. Her hair was curled around her face and her lipstick matched her dress. Her face lit up when she saw Sasuke and he felt a twinge of guilt for not having come to one of her parties before.

"Sasuke! Shikamaru!"

"Sakura," Sasuke said and for once didn't mind when she hugged him, holding him close for a little longer than was generally acceptable. Shikamaru said his hellos and exclaimed at how pretty she was before melting away into the crowd in search of Ino and Chouji. Sasuke made a mental note to get back at him later.

"Do you want a drink? They're through there," Sakura pointed to the dining room and smiled enigmatically and left. This should have made Sasuke feel relieved but instead made him wonder if she was merely trying a different approach to her usual one.

This made him feel so guilty he decided he needed a drink to numb it.

There weren't many people left in the dining room. A couple squeezed past him on their way out, giggling, his hands all over her. She darted away, shrieking, and he gave chase. Sasuke waited for the small crowd in front of the table to move out of the way impatiently. He caught a bottle of coke before it slid off the table, nudged by a girl who already looked drunk by her wild gestures. Sasuke was relieved when they left, all slightly hysterical, sloshing liquid onto the carpet.

"Sakura's gonna have fun clearing that up," a husky voice behind him purred and every muscle in Sasuke's body stiffened.

"Oh. It's you," Sasuke said sourly. Naruto, leaning against the door frame, arms folded, bothered to look put out.

"That's not nice."

"I don't like you," Sasuke shot back. Naruto's eyebrows raised and there was a flicker in his eyes that Sasuke knew was hurt but then dismissed it. He'd had enough guilt trips today already. Sakura was one thing: a lowlife tramp he couldn't care less about was another.

"That's a shame." Sasuke, with his back to Naruto, didn't even hear Naruto slide up silently behind him until he felt a hot breath on his ear and arms around his waist.

"What the...?" Sasuke half shrieked but was cut off by another gust of air on his neck.

"I like _you_," Naruto whispered and Sasuke froze momentarily. His brain decided that this was too much to deal with and instead of finding out if it was true came to the conclusion that Naruto was teasing him. For some reason, although this was what Sasuke expected Naruto to say, felt a strange twisting in his stomach. One that Sasuke was used to: disappointment.

"No, you don't," Sasuke snapped, pushing Naruto away forcefully. "Get off!" Naruto took a few steps back, looking startled, before he got his footing.

"Why don't you like?" Naruto asked, scowling slightly. "I've never done anything to you. I rarely speak to you!"

"You're a slut," Sasuke said coldly. "I tend to not associate myself with people like you." There it was again, that flicker, but then Naruto returned, as fierce as ever.

"Yeah, well, I like sex. So?" Naruto shrugged, unbothered.

"Well, find one person to screw with. Not every person you come into contact with," Sasuke said. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, well, I'm looking for that person. Someone who I won't get bored with. I try with all those people but they're not the one, you know?"

Oddly Sasuke did know. It made him feel uneasy that not only did Naruto have deep feelings but he s_hared_ those feelings.

"You could just not have sex with them," Sasuke suggested and Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Yeah, perhaps, but it's more fun that way. Maybe if you get laid a little bit more you'd be less uptight," Naruto snickered when Sasuke choked on his drink.

"You are so...!" Sasuke exclaimed outraged.

"Prude," Naruto teased.

"Tramp."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

Sasuke hated to admit it but Naruto was quite attractive. Adonis-like with the angelic blonde hair, bright blue eyes and golden skin. Seriously fit body as well. Even the grin was boyish, cheeky, sexy. Tonight Naruto was wearing frayed jeans, a bright orange shirt that fitted him perfectly and a short sleeved white jacket with a spiral printed on the back.

"I'm not a prude," Sasuke said, feeling the start of a burn in his cheeks. Naruto winked saucily and slid a few steps closer.

"If you say so. I could fix that for you if you like..." Sasuke shivered unwillingly. This wasn't meant to happen. He wasn't meant to be attracted to someone like Naruto. He wasn't meant to be attracted to a male at all. But everything for so long had ridden on his father's approval that a small voice in the back of his mind suggested rebelling with Naruto was a good idea.

And preferably said rebellion was done naked.

"I can't..." Sasuke started pathetically.

"You can. Come on, I know, Sasuke. I _know_," Naruto emphasised. Sasuke panicked.

"What? Did Shikamaru tell you?" His mouth was dry, heart thumping furiously in his chest. Naruto could use that information to destroy him. But instead Naruto moved back, smiling.

"No, _you_ just did. I guessed. I mean, you go out of your way to avoid girls, plus your hair... But it's pretty obvious you don't want anyone to know so I won't tell." Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock and then croaked "Thanks."

"It's no problem. But my offer stands." Sasuke's mouth went from dry to Sahara-like when Naruto slid his body against Sasuke's. "You could try and _interest_ me. I bet you of all people wouldn't bore me. And I could break that poker face of yours'..."

They were disrupted by the door slamming open. Sasuke jumped while Naruto turned calmly and stuck his hands in his pockets. Being caught mid-proposition was nothing unusual for him apparently.

"Hey, Naruto, we're starting the games! Are you coming?"

"Sure," Naruto said easily. He looked over his shoulder with inviting bedroom eyes. "See you later, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded numbly.

"Yeah..." The deadened feeling in his limbs gradually disappeared as Naruto drifted out of the door, following his friend. It was unbelievable that Naruto of all people could affect him like that.

Furthermore he'd just spent fifteen minutes talking to the school slut... and he'd enjoyed it.

Screw this. He was going to get drunk.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

Sasuke was wandering through Sakura's house half an hour later feeling happily numb and slightly blurry. This hallway was quiet. It was at the back of the house where Sakura had forbidden the guests to go. It involved her father's study and the room where he often held meetings. Even Sakura herself was not permitted in this area. Which was exactly why Sasuke was here.

Sasuke took another swig out of the bottle he'd nicked from the main room and stumbled on. He didn't know what he was looking for because his head was presently kind of empty of everything other than this bottle and it was preferable than thinking about – Sasuke tried to avoid his name –_him. _

A boy poked his head out of a doorway. Sasuke vaguely recognised him from school, someone from Math class...or English? He couldn't think.

"Oh, Sasuke! I was just going to look for you. Come on," the boy said and pulled Sasuke by his sleeve into the room. Sasuke looked around and noticed with surprise that they were in Sakura's father's room and roughly less than a dozen boys were seated around the mahogany table.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked and congratulated himself when the words came out without being slurred. The boy who'd brought him in patted him on the shoulder and relieved him of the bottle.

"It's a game. Go sit down." Sasuke reluctantly did, if only because his head was beginning to hurt. The boy took his place at the head of the table and leaned back. Everybody here except Sasuke seemed to know what was going on.

"Okay, the game is Poker Face," the boy announced and something in Sasuke's head clicked. For some reason that phrase sounded familiar. "How the game is played is that a girl goes under the table and we all have to keep a straight face and somehow guess who is the...lucky recipient." Everyone else laughed but Sasuke was confused. What kind of game was this? Surely he couldn't be talking about sex?

Sasuke's worst fears were confirmed a few minutes later.

"Now, in this version it's not a girl as such but one hot mouth is like any other, right?" the boy continued to loud cheers. "So, you can come in now!" The door opened again and Sasuke's eyes met laughing blue ones.

Why am I not surprised he's the one doing this? Sasuke thought. God, I need to leave. I need to leave _now._

But his body wouldn't move.

It stayed frozen when Naruto shut and locked the door and strutted into the room.

It was frozen when Naruto ducked under the table.

It was downright paralysed when the boy at the front grinned and said "Start!"

For a moment there was silence while the boys swallowed their giggles and wiped the smiles off their faces. Sasuke could feel a drip of sweat travelling down the back of his neck. All he had to do was sit here until it over then escape, get a lift home and never speak of this again.

That was until he felt a familiar warm pair of hands sliding slowly up his thighs. Sasuke shivered slightly, not enough to be noticed by anyone who wasn't currently under the table inches away from his groin.

He wouldn't. He couldn't be that insane, could he?

But Sasuke was secretly thrilled that Naruto was following through on his earlier promise. Even more so when there was a quiet 'clink' and Naruto pulled down his zipper with his teeth, followed by making short work of the buttons.

Oh God, he was insanely hard already. Sasuke panicked internally at the fact that he was about to get a blowjob in _public_. Then he remembered: it wouldn't be public if he didn't let them know.

He had to win this game at any cost.

Naruto's fingers grazed his bare stomach, followed by his mouth, kissing gently. There was a strange dip in Sasuke's stomach that was fuelled by something other than lust. It felt good, it felt loving. Naruto moved slowly, rubbing Sasuke's thighs and placing kisses everywhere, half to arouse him and half to calm him down. Sasuke forced his nerves down. He'd had sex before but none of his partners had been willing to do _this_. Curiosity and lust won over anxiety and fear.

Naruto's fingers grazed his boxers and tugged on the waistband. Sasuke risked a quick glance around the room. All of the others were staring straight ahead, faces blank, but their eyes moved. Flick, flick, flick, every few seconds over all the other faces, looking for a sign, an intake of breath, a moan, an out of place movement.

Naruto's fingers dipped inside his boxers and Sasuke tensed as smooth tan fingers pulled his erection free.

_This must not register on an emotional level_, Sasuke told himself. _You've done this before. Rein it in, control it, press it down. Not a twitch, not a breath. Don't give them the satisfaction._

Oh God, but that was so hard when Naruto was stroking him roughly, nimble, bold fingers moving up and down in a way that made Sasuke sure Naruto had done this many times before. He felt slightly irritated that Naruto was more experienced and then squashed it. Naruto had liberal parents who also were rarely home and other guardians – brother and godparents – who did not notice Naruto's lifestyle and would not care in the least of the thought of Naruto 'shaming' them.

Sasuke did not have that luxury.

The first lick was a true test to Sasuke's abilities but then he berated himself. If he couldn't take a little pleasure now what would it be like when he came? He realised of course that he was at a disadvantage, having never received oral before.

_There's a total stranger,_ Sasuke thought blearily and Naruto's ministrations increased. _Under the table sucking me off._

It sounded weird to him too.

There was several puffs on air on his treasure trail, right about where Naruto's nose should be. That was weird. It didn't seem to be anything sexual: it actually sounded like someone...giggling?

Why would Naruto be giggling? Nothing was particularly funny...

...Unless Naruto was about to do something extremely bad.

Sasuke stopped thinking right about the time Naruto deep throated him.

It took a few minutes for Sasuke's brain to kick back in. Good news, he hadn't screamed which he'd feared would happen. Everyone was still blissfully ignorant. The second thought was irritated. Couldn't he have gone a bit slower? The third thought was that maybe Naruto was testing him?

And so on it went. Teachers had before said that Sasuke had an overly analytical mind and they were not wrong. What astounded _Sasuke_ was that he could be in the middle of probably the best thing that had ever happened to him and he was _still bloody thinking!_

Naruto silently moaned around his cock and Sasuke jammed his fingernails into his left arm. The pain helped distract him from the vibrations and the movements on Naruto's hand at the base.

Sasuke wished he could tangle his fingers in that bright blonde hair and see if it was as good to feel as he thought it was. Naruto's left hand was pressed firmly against his hips to prevent him moving and this frustrated Sasuke even more than the fact that he couldn't make any noise. He wanted so badly to thrust deeper into that hot wet mouth.

Maybe a repeat of this wouldn't be so bad, Sasuke thought breathlessly. His body was getting hotter and he had to clamp his teeth shut to prevent any noise. Naruto was clearly enjoying himself from all the giggles and groans coming from beneath the table and it made it so much harder for Sasuke to keep a grip on reality. He made a promise to kick Naruto's ass if he got out of here unscathed and secret intact.

Naruto suddenly swallowed around his erection and Sasuke bit the inside of his lip. He knew he wasn't going to last long now. He shifted his right hand to grip his left arm. He needed to express it somehow and if his arm was covered in bruises tomorrow it would be worth it.

Then it happened. It hit Sasuke harder than any orgasm had before and he had to focus on the pain that his fingernails made in his arm just so he wasn't overwhelmed by it. It threatened to swallow him whole, his body trembling from the pleasure and his pathetic attempts to control it.

_Jesus Christ, I'm gonna die._

It seemed all too short and yet somehow lasted forever. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek until it was raw and only one quiet, frantic gasp escaped.

Then thankfully it was over. There was a wicked snicker from his groin area and deft hands hurriedly readjusting his clothing. Sasuke released his arm, almost overcome with relief. He'd survived.

When Sasuke's jeans were done up with the last final metal button sliding into place with a click there was a pause and Naruto lifted up his t-shirt. Sasuke tensed. The game was over. What was Naruto doing?

There was a feather light kiss pressed to his abdomen and Sasuke got goose bumps. It wasn't anything sexual...it was a promise.

While Sasuke dithered over what that might mean Naruto quickly crawled out from underneath the table and stood up, grinning. There was a cacophony of cat calls and cheering and Naruto took a mock bow.

"Come on, who was it?" a boy asked and Sasuke looked Naruto straight in the eye but the warning wasn't necessary.

"Sorry guys. If he doesn't want to reveal it then I won't say. But I got what I wanted," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke got up, shaking, as the boys flooded out. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Naruto's eyes before he vanished out of the door.

For some reason his head felt even fuzzier than it had before the game, blurred by alcohol. Lust and confusion kept getting in the way of rational thought. Sasuke stumbled out of the door and firmly shut it behind him. Nothing would be the same now. He could try but his entire world had been tipped upside down. He wasn't even sure if he wanted it the same.

"Alright, Sasuke?" asked the leader, looking concerned. Sasuke made his eyes focus and wearily nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Hey, wait...you said you were going to go look for me when you found me. Why?" The boy tilted his head a fraction, like Sasuke was a puzzle he couldn't work out.

"Oh. Naruto asked me to find you. Something about 'proving a point'? I don't know the full story. Are you two friends or...oh. Never mind," the boy trailed off when Sasuke raced down the hall way with a snarl.

Sakura popped out of a doorway but he brushed her off. He shoved through the crowd of people and out of the front door, slamming it behind him. He was still too over the limit to drive but he'd call a taxi so he could get out of this hell hole right now.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wait!"

"No!" Sasuke spun around. Naruto skidded on the grass and came to an abrupt halt in front of him. "God, what is wrong with you? Did you do all that just to mess with my head?" Naruto attempted to pull Sasuke to a stop when he stormed off down the street again but failed.

"Sasuke, come on! Stop and talk to me!" Naruto pleaded. "I didn't do it for whatever reasons you think I did!" Sasuke stopped again, curious.

"Ok then. Explain. You've never spoken to me before today. Why? Do you want me to be another conquest? Is that why you went through all the trouble of getting me into that room? Naruto, don't you understand how _sick_ that is?" Naruto looked shocked at the venom in Sasuke's voice.

"I was excited when Sakura told me you were coming to her party. I wanted to get to know you but then you said that you hated me, you thought I was worthless. I know that playing that game probably didn't improve your opinion of me any but I knew otherwise I wouldn't have a chance! Admit it: otherwise you never would have looked twice at me." Sasuke opened his mouth and shut it again. It was true. Before today he'd never consciously thought about Naruto as a person.

"I didn't. But couldn't you have done something a little bit less drastic? Naruto, one wrong move in there and that would have been it! One word to the wrong person and my father would have disowned me!" Naruto held his hands up in surrender.

"I know. I'm sorry. Admittedly I should have thought of a plan that used actual brainpower than one based on how much I wanted to screw you."

"You wanted to...?" Sasuke mouthed in shock. Naruto grinned broadly.

"Sasuke, I've always liked you, always been watching you. I was afraid to talk to you before, I guess, because we were so different. You seemed way out of my league. So I figured I'd try and make you jealous by sleeping with other guys except I took it too far. The rumours spread and I got a reputation as a slut. After that, I knew there was no way you'd speak to me through conventional methods." Sasuke licked his lips nervously.

"So you really do..._like_ me." Naruto's smile faded away and he shrugged.

"Yeah. I've been watching you since forever. So, the thing is before what I said about the one? I found him but he doesn't seem to like me too much," Naruto said ruefully.

"I...you know we can never tell anyone about this," Sasuke said cautiously. "And I'm going to have to kick your ass for that stunt you pulled." Naruto didn't move, just watching Sasuke with every muscle tensed, radiating hope. Sasuke knew that giving into this meant accepting who he really was and that somewhere down the line he'd have to face up to his father and make Fugaku accept that too. It terrified him. Always had and always will. But maybe now he had a reason for it.

God, if you'd told him yesterday he would be falling for Naruto Uzumaki he'd have kicked your ass until there was about as much left of you as that girl who got eaten at the beginning of Jaws.

"But you realise, of course, that you didn't make your point at all. You lost," Sasuke said, opting for something he was more familiar with: insults. Naruto's eyes flickered up, questioning, so Sasuke elaborated.

"I won. Poker face intact. You _failed_," Sasuke said smugly. They turned and began walking down the street, away from Sakura's house. Naruto's cocky grin suggested that he planned to change that immediately.

"My house is empty right now. I could fix that."

Somehow Sasuke didn't doubt it.

X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

This is for Beanie's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And look, it went up on time! (Well, I don't know about time differences but according to GMT I made the deadline.)

Hope it's to your liking, hon. ^^

As for the rest of you, review please! It'll make me feel better about the fact that I had to use the word erection several times...

Oh and FYI, that is a real game. It's actually called 'stone face' but I changed it.


End file.
